


Like autumn leaves

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Handyman!Liam, M/M, lots of fluff, writer!zayn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn adore son appartement. La lumière qui y entre et la vue qu'il a depuis son salon. Vue sur Liam, l'homme à tout faire et fils de son propriétaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like autumn leaves

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore l'automne donc j'avais envie d'une histoire d'automne et de feuilles morte et de gros chandails de laine. Alors voilà!
> 
> je suis ici : ziamsjacket.tumblr.com  
> et ici sweet-caroline.skyrock.com

Zayn ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en baillant et en s’étirant, frissonnant maintenant qu’il avait quitté la chaleur et le confort de ses draps. Passant près du sofa, il y attrapa un chandail qu’il enfila pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu et si la taille suffisait à trahir à qui appartenait le chandail, l’odeur bien particulière de son meilleur ami Harry y était encore très présente. Il avait dû l’oublier ici lorsqu’il était passé hier.

Les manches étaient trop longues et le vêtement retombait mollement sur ses épaules plus étroites que celles de son ami, mais la laine en était douce et c’était comme s’il était constamment dans les bras de Harry. Ce dernier était son ami depuis aussi longtemps qu’il se souvienne et aucun câlin ne lui faisait se sentir aussi bien que ceux de Harry.

Il attrapa une tasse sur la dernière tablette, sa préférée, celle avec l’emblème de _Batman_ et mit en marche la cafetière alors qu’il se préparait à déjeuner. Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans son appartement, signe que l’hiver cognerait bientôt à sa porte. Le mois d’octobre tirait à sa fin et malgré le fait qu’il pouvait encore profiter de la lumière du soleil qui entrait par ses fenêtres au milieu de la journée et réchauffait tout l’appartement, les matins étaient de plus en plus frais.

Un mur complet de son salon était fait de très grandes vitrines. Zayn adorait la lumière qui y entrait lorsque le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. C’était la principale raison pour laquelle il avait choisi l’appartement. Les fenêtres, la lumière qui entrait à pleins rayons et il s’installait alors à son bureau et faisait le plein de vitamine D tout en essayant de trouver l’inspiration nécessaire pour terminer son roman.

Il avait mit son bureau face à la fenêtre et sur celui-ci reposait son ordinateur portable et ses cahiers de notes et de dessins sur lesquels il gribouillait lorsque les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer. Il avait laissé les murs blanc mais y avait accroché des toiles de toutes les couleurs et dans le coin opposé, avait installé sa télévision et son sofa.

La cuisine était juste assez grande pour lui et le peu de nourriture qu’il se cuisinait vraiment. Sa chambre était immense et sa pièce préféré après le salon parce que si la lumière était plus que présente dans ce dernier, sa chambre elle reposait presque dans le noir total. Le soleil n’y entrait presque pas le matin puisque celle-ci faisait face au bloc voisin donc il pouvait y dormir aussi tard qu’il le voulait. Zayn adorait son appartement et il adorait encore plus le prix ridicule qu’il payait chaque mois parce que Monsieur Payne était le meilleur ami du père de son ami Niall.

Étant l’ami d’un ami, Zayn avait eu ce logement magnifique pour une bouchée de pain, il n’entendait jamais les voisins et ceux-ci rouspétaient jamais de ses heures de couché et de levé un peu...étranges. Si Zayn était frappé d’un élan d’inspiration à trois heures du matin il ne pouvait rien y faire, il devait se lever et écrire et écouter sa musique aussi fort qu’il le voulait. Jamais personne ne s’était plaint.

Alors qu’il s’installait à son bureau pour lire ses courriels de la journée, sa tasse de café à la main et toujours bien emmitouflé dans son chandail il aperçu alors une autre raison pour laquelle il adorait cet appartement plus que tout.

Le fils de monsieur Payne était aussi, comment dire “l’homme à tout faire” et s’occupait de l’entretien et autres problèmes des logements de son père. L’été, ce dernier s’occupait de tondre la pelouse, et présentement il raclait les feuilles mortes devant le bâtiment. Si vous aviez un problème de plomberie, d’électricité, ou tout autre chose, monsieur Payne vous envoyait à tout coup son fils pour y jeter un coup d’oeil avant d'appeler qui que ce soit d’autre.

Et si présentement Liam était l’image parfaite de l’innocence et du jeune homme travaillant qu’il était, Zayn se souvenait trop bien l’épisode de canicule de l’été dernier alors que Liam s’occupa des pelouses. Torse nu. Dégoulinant de sueur. Ses muscles et ses tatouages presque aveuglant sous le soleil brûlant de juillet.

Parce qu’en plus d’être gentil, d’être efficace et toujours poli, Liam Payne était _sexy_. Non il était bien plus que sexy il était magnifique et si Zayn n’osait pas appeler son propriétaire pour son problème de douche qui durait depuis des mois c’était son problème. Il semblait malheureusement perdre tout le vocabulaire qu’il avait, et Zayn avait beaucoup de vocabulaire, en présence de l’autre jeune homme.

Ils s’étaient croisé quelque fois dans l’entrée ou grâce à Niall qui était aussi ami avec Liam mais chaque fois, Zayn était réduit à hocher la tête ou se concentrer sur sa cigarette ou ce trou au bout de sa botte. Liam devait penser qu’il n’était qu’un écrivain snob qui en avait rien à faire d’un pauvre homme d’entretien. Si au moins il savait combien Zayn rêvait de lui parler.

Et il était là à racler les feuilles de manière complètement adorable avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et quelque fois il laissait s’échapper un petit pas de danse tout en continuant de faire une pile de feuilles de toutes les couleurs. Il portait une chemise à carreaux et ses habituelles jeans avec des trous aux genoux. Ses grosses bottes de construction venaient compléter l’ensemble et depuis quand de foutues bottes de construction pouvaient elles être sexy?

Depuis Liam Payne telle était la réponse. Zayn croyait que Liam était la réponse à plusieurs de ses problèmes jusqu’à maintenant mais, il se contenta de boire son café, le regard fixé sur le jeune homme châtain tentant de se convaincre qu’il était tout sauf adorable.

Il avait ouvert son ordinateur qu’il avait rapidement oublié pour se concentrer sur le soleil et sur les magnifiques reflets que ce dernier donnait à la chevelure de Liam ou sur ses lèvres qui semblait suivre les paroles de la chanson qui jouait dans ses oreilles.

Il songea une fois de plus à sa douche qui lui causait des problèmes et Niall qui lui répétait sans cesse d'appeler Liam mais il en était incapable. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire seul avec lui dans son appartement?

Il aurait pu remplir un livre de toutes les choses qu’il désirait faire à Liam seul dans son appartement mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne savait même pas qu’elles étaient les préférences de Liam ou s’il avait quelqu’un dans sa vie. Il devait avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie avec ce visage irrésistible et ces muscles et cette bouche et…

Liam venait de se jeter dans le tas de feuilles mortes. Zayn devait rêver. Il venait tout juste de se laisser tomber dans les feuilles comme s’il avait 8 ans et non 25.  Il ne put retenir le fou rire qui le prit alors et secoué par ses éclats de rire, il vit Liam se relever et regarder tout autour de lui pour s’assurer que personne ne l’avait vu.

Au dernier moment toutefois, il releva les yeux vers l’appartement de Zayn et son rire s’arrêta immédiatement. D’où il était, il vit la teinte écarlate que prirent alors les joues de Liam et avec un signe de main étrange qui ressemblait à une salutation vers Zayn, ce dernier s’affaira à ses feuilles mortes une fois de plus.

Il alla finalement chercher de gros sacs orange et quelques instants plus tard, fourra toutes les feuilles à l’intérieur de ceux-ci avant de les lancer dans son camion et de quitter sans un autre regard vers Zayn.

Plusieurs fois durant la journée, entre deux phrases et entre deux gorgées de café, Zayn se surprit à sourire tout seul en repensant à Liam se jetant dans les feuilles.

\--

Zayn se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain matin parce qu’il avait écrit plus d’une vingtaine de pages la veille et il sentait au fond de lui même que ce qu’il avait écrit était bon. Il pouvait parfois passer une nuit blanche à écrire pour finalement tout éffacer après avoir dormi quelques heures mais hier, il avait bien écrit. Il avait aussi très bien dormi et lorsqu’il se glissa sous la douche après avoir déjeuné il se savonna et shampouina en chantant parce qu’aujourd’hui serait une belle journée.

Jusqu’à ce que la douche s’arrête complètement. Plus d’eau ne s’échappait de la pomme de douche et Zayn avait beau tourner et retourner les robinets, plus rien. Ses cheveux était encore plein de shampoing et la belle journée de Zayn prit soudainement une toute autre tournure. Il sortit de la douche en ronchonnant, maudissant cette douche et Niall qui lui répétait depuis des semaines de faire quelque chose avec celle-ci.

Il avait eu des problèmes avec les robinets certes, mais, c’était la première fois que l’eau cessait de couler complètement. Il réussit à rincer ses cheveux dans le lavabo et après s’être rageusement essuyé avec sa serviette de bain il se dirigea vers sa chambre dégoulinant sur son passage.

Il déconnecta son téléphone de la charge et chercha dans ses contacts pour le numéro de son propriétaire. Son pouce survola le numéro de téléphone pendant plusieurs secondes, sachant très bien que ce dernier allait lui envoyer Liam. Mais sa douche ne fonctionnait plus et Zayn tenait à son hygiène personnelle donc il appuya finalement et bien évidemment ce dernier lui répondit :

“Bien sûr Zayn! Je t’envoie Liam!”

\--

Quinze minutes plus tard on cogna à sa porte. _QUINZE!_ Il avait encore l’air d’un chien mouillé avec ses cheveux désormais un peu trop long mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à couper. Son t-shirt était encore humide parce que se rincer la tête sous le lavabo c’est loin d’être évident et il avait enfilé ses plus vieux pantalons de jogging mais... On cognait à sa porte et c’était clairement Liam et il devait répondre.

Il ouvrit donc la porte en retenant son souffle, sur un Liam portant un long manteau de laine de couleur grise, un peu chic, sur des jeans cette fois-ci sans trous et des souliers propres. De vrais souliers et non ses éternelles bottes brunes.

Il avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et il regardait quelque part au niveau de l’oreille de Zayn plutôt que ses yeux lorsqu’il s’adressa à lui après s’être éclairci la gorge.

“Mon père m’a dit que tu avais un problème de douche”

Et Zayn se contenta de hocher la tête et de le laisser entrer.

Pourquoi Liam était si bien habillé? Est-ce qu’il était occupé ailleurs et son père l’avait dérangé? Son problème de douche pouvais attendre il ne voulait pas déranger Liam pour ce genre de chose, il était propre de toute façon et avait réussit à se laver en grande partie avant que tout cesse de fonctionner.

Parce qu’il semblait perdre toutes ses habiletés sociales en présence de Liam plutôt que de lui expliquer son problème de douche il lui demanda, plutôt brusquement

“Est-ce que je te dérange?”

“Euh.. C’est moi qui vient de cogner chez toi Zayn?!”

Bon. Ça y est. Bravo Zayn. Quelle question intelligente. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux humide, rageusement, avant de tenter de s’expliquer du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Son talent, c’était les mots après tout.

“Tu n’es pas habillé comme d’habitude. On dirait que tu étais à quelque chose d’important, je ne sais pas... Je raconte n’importe quoi je m’excuse Liam. Ma douche a cessé de fonctionner, voilà!”

Liam haussa les épaules, l’air confus comme s’il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Zayn lui parlait de ce qu’il portait alors qu’il venait pour s’occuper de sa douche. Surtout que d’habitude, il ne lui parlait presque pas. Zayn devait avouer qu’il ne savait pas trop lui même pourquoi il racontait de telles bêtises mais, Liam était si beau dans son manteau avec ses cheveux coiffés vers l’arrière.

“Je déjeunais avec mes soeurs.” lui répondit alors ce dernier en retirant son manteau qu’il déposa sur le dossier du sofa en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Zayn resta dans l’embrasure de la porte alors que Liam tentait de faire ce que Zayn avait essayé un peu plus tôt, tourner les robinets, il dévissa même la pomme de douche pour y jeter un coup d’oeil. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire Zayn alla s’installer au salon parce que s’il restait là, à regarder Liam et ses bras qui se contractaient à chaque mouvements et chaque efforts il allait avoir besoin de reprendre une douche. Et c’était pour l’instant chose impossible.

Il ressortit quelques instants plus tard et s’arrêta devant Zayn, il lui expliqua qu’il n’avait aucune idée quel était le problème mais que ce semblait être généralisé puisqu’il avait eu plusieurs appels des autres locataires dans les derniers jours à ce sujet donc il allait communiquer avec un plombier qui passerait sûrement avant la fin de la journée.

Zayn resta silencieux et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne gaspillait pas sa salive en présence de Liam, c’était certain. Liam se retourna alors vers la porte pour quitter l’appartement de Zayn mais fit volte face presque immédiatement.

“Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose Zayn? Parce que Niall parle toujours de toi. À quel point il t’adore, comme tu es drôle et quand vous êtes ensemble vous pouvez parler de n’importe quoi. Il est tellement content de t’avoir comme ami et chaque fois qu’il me parle de toi je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas parce que tu me regardes à peine. Tu ne me parle presque jamais. Je sais que ce que je fais dans la vie ce n’est rien comparé à toi qui est écrivain et qui écrit, en passant, des histoires magnifiques. Mais j’ai toujours l’impression que tu me prends pour un imbécile et j’ai tellement honte parce qu’hier tu m’as vu me lancer dans les feuilles et j’ai encore eu l’air d’un idiot devant toi et je ne peux même pas réparer ta douche et…”

“C’était adorable.”

“Quoi?!”

“Quand tu t’es lancé dans les feuilles, c’était adorable. C’était déjà adorable de te voir racler les feuilles en dansant et en chantant mais non il fallait que tu te jettes dans le tas de feuilles. L’été quand tu tonds la pelouse je ne peux même plus me concentrer sur ce que j’écris. Ça fait des semaines que ma douche fait des siennes mais je ne voulais pas appeler ton père parce que je ne sais jamais quoi te dire. J’écris Liam. C’est mon métier. Mais quand tu te retrouve devant moi c’est comme si je n’avais jamais ouvert un dictionnaire de toute ma vie. Alors non, je n’ai pas honte de ce que tu fais, tu n’es pas un imbécile et je n’ai rien contre toi Liam. Ce serait plutôt le contraire.”

Bon. Semble-t-il que Zayn pouvait parler en présence de Liam finalement. Il pouvait même trop parler.

“Zayn, si tu es en train de rire de moi je--”

Mais parfois les mots ne suffisent pas, et en tant qu’écrivain, Zayn en était plus que conscient. Alors pour faire taire Liam et aussi pour le convaincre il avança d’un pas, ferma les yeux et déposa doucement ses mains sur le visage de l’autre homme et appuya ses lèvres, rapidement mais fermement contre celles de Liam.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, ceux de Liam étaient toujours clos et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Son souffle était tout sauf régulier et il rougissait adorablement. Zayn tenta de reculer, de le relâcher mais il remarqua que Liam avait refermé une main dans le tissus de son chandail puisqu’il resserra son emprise pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner.

Il embrassa finalement Zayn à son tour lentement mais oh combien intensément, comme s’il voulait profiter de chaque instants, comme s’il avait peur que ça ne se reproduise pas. Pourtant Zayn sentait ses genoux fléchir et si on lui avait posé la question, jamais il n’aurait cessé d’embrasser Liam parce que ses lèvres étaient tout aussi douces et délicieuses que dans ses rêves.

Lorsque la langue de Liam rencontra enfin la sienne il poussa un gémissement en refermant ses bras plus fermement autour de la taille de Liam et sans séparer leurs lèvres le guida jusqu’au sofa quelques pas plus loin. Il déposa ses mains contre le torse de Liam et le poussa doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur le sofa. Il leva les yeux vers Zayn, des yeux assombrit par le désir et il attrapa rapidement sa taille pour l’inviter à le rejoindre, ce qu’il fit sans trop se faire prier.

Chevauchant désormais Liam, Zayn caressa son visage. La courbe de sa mâchoire, ses joues rondes et parsemées de poils châtains, son nez tout aussi rond et adorable, ses sourcils broussailleux et toujours si expressifs… Il garda les lèvres pour la fin, puisque c’était sans aucun doute la meilleure partie. Il y laissa glisser son pouce jusqu’à ce que Liam ferme les yeux et laisse s’échapper un soupir de bonheur avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

Les mains de Liam se glissèrent rapidement sous son chandail, le rapprochant encore plus de lui, si telle chose était possible. Lorsqu’il cessa d’embrasser Zayn pour s’attarder à déposer de légers baisers sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou, il glissa aussi le bout de ses doigts sous l’élastique de ses pantalons.

Zayn ne put empêcher ses hanches de se rapprocher encore plus de celles de Liam alors que le bout des doigts de l’autre homme venait d’envoyer un délicieux frisson de désir dans tout son être. Il sentit alors Liam sous lui qui semblait apprécier leur étreinte autant que lui. Il roula des hanches une fois de plus et fût récompensé par le plus merveilleux des sons, Liam murmurant son prénom dans un souffle, à mi chemin entre un grognement et un gémissement.

Il y avait désormais trop de vêtements entre eux et Zayn devait plus que tout sentir la chaleur de la peau de Liam contre la sienne, voir s’il cachait d’autre tatouages que ceux de ses avant-bras. Il tira alors sur le rebord du son chandail et celui-ci leva les bras dans les airs pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ses cheveux s’ébouriffèrent au passage mais il était encore plus beau ainsi. Il s’affaira aussi à retirer le t-shirt encore humide de Zayn et lorsqu’il refit surface, il remarqua qu’il n’y avait pas de tatouages sur le torse de Liam non, il y avait bien mieux.

Son corps était parsemé de poil tout comme l’était son visage lorsqu’il oubliait de se raser pendant plusieurs jours et Zayn y fit courrir ses doigts et descendit jusqu’à son ventre ferme et musclé. Une dernière ligne de poils presque dorés se frayait un chemin jusqu’à ses pantalons et Zayn mourrait d’envie de savoir vers quelle surprise menait ce chemin.

Il tira alors doucement sur les pantalons de Liam comme pour lui demander la permission et ce dernier hocha la tête avant de retourner embrasser le cou de Zayn, remontant jusque dernière son oreille. Il ouvrit le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclaire mais il devait se lever pour faire quoi que ce soit et lorsqu’il tenta de s’éloigner Liam l’en empêcha refermant ses bras autour de sa taille.

“Liam” murmura Zayn en riant doucement. “Je ne m’en vais nul part.”

Il se releva finalement et tira sur les pantalons de Liam ainsi que sur ses sous-vêtements mais avant de reprendre sa place sur les genoux de l’autre homme, ce dernier déposa ses grandes mains sur sa taille. Les yeux levés vers Zayn il fit glisser ses pantalons doucement le long de ses hanches, laissant ses doigts s’attarder sur la peau de ses cuisses,  jusqu’à ce que le vêtement retombent à ses chevilles.

Il reprit rapidement sa place sur les genoux de Liam, leurs lèvres se retrouvant automatiquement comme si c’était déjà la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Embrasser Liam arrivait désormais en top de liste des choses que Zayn adorait faire. C’était si facile et en même temps si délicieux, comme si ses lèvres devaient être contre celles de Liam pour que son coeur continue de battre régulièrement.

Liam avait une main contre sa nuque, jouant avec les mèches noires qui s’y trouvaient et l’autre fermement appuyée dans le bas de son dos. Il prit celle qui reposait sur son cou et à contrecoeur, sépara ses lèvres de celles de Liam. Il embrassa la paume de sa main et fixant son regard à celui du châtain, lécha sa main de haut en bas, s’attardant un peu sur le bout de ses doigts et sentit le pénis de Liam tressauter contre le sien.

Il referma la main de Liam autour de leur deux membres et celui-ci comprit rapidement le message alors que Zayn s'enivrait de toutes les sensations qui prenait place à l’intérieur de lui. La main de Liam délicieusement rugueuse, ses lèvres contre sa gorge, son autre main reposant sur ses fesses et aidant Zayn à bouger contre lui. Et plus que tout, le fait que c’était _Liam_ qui lui faisait ressentir toute ces choses suffisait à le rendre fou.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Liam, sachant qu’il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et il roula des hanches encore et encore, profitant de la main de Liam refermée autour de lui mais aussi de la fermeté de son membre contre le sien. Il enfouit ses dents dans la peau tendre où se rencontrait le cou et l’épaule et se déversa sur les doigts de Liam, secoué par l’intensité de son orgasme.

La main de Liam formait de grand cercles dans son dos, ses lèvres embrassant tendrement sa tempe, attendant patiemment que Zayn retrouve son souffle. Il embrassa Liam une autre fois, comme une remerciement, comme une promesse et avec sa propre semence à titre de lubrifiant, referma sa main plus délicate autour de Liam.

Ce dernier laissa retomber sa tête sur le dossier du sofa et Zayn attacha alors ses lèvres contre cette tâche de naissance en forme de coeur au creux de sa gorge. Il ne suffit de quelques coups de poignet avant que Liam ne jouisse à son tour.

Zayn se rappellerait de cette image pendant des jours, Liam les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, bouche dangereusement rouge et humide de toute la salive échangée lors de leur nombreux baiser. Liam qui prononçait son nom comme si c’était le seul mot dont il se souvenait en cet instant.

Ils restèrent alors enlacés l’un contre l’autre et ce malgré tous les fluides qui décoraient leurs corps en cet instant. Zayn était resté la tête contre l’épaule de Liam, ses bras autour de ses larges épaules comme un koala qui ne voulait plus jamais quitter son arbre. Liam lui, caressait du bout des doigts son dos et ses cheveux. Ce fut ce dernier qui brisa le silence après plusieurs minutes :

“Tu pensais tout ce que tu m’as dit Zayn?”

“Et même plus…”

Il se redressa alors, toujours sur les genoux de Liam mais pour le regarder cette fois-ci dans les yeux. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette expression  de désespoir au fond du regard de l’autre homme alors qu’il lui demandait pourquoi il ne l’aimait pas. Il devait parler, il devait utiliser son talent avec les mots une fois pour toute en présence de Liam.

“Je suis attiré par toi Liam, énormément. Mais il y a tellement plus. Je veux tout savoir, je veux que tu me confirmes toutes les belles choses que Niall me dit sur toi. Je veux comprendre ce qui fait que ton père à une totale confiance en toi, qu’il parle de toi avec tellement de fierté dans le regard. Je te regarde travailler par ma fenêtre depuis que je suis emménagé ici, Liam. Ce n’est pas que je ne t’apprécie pas c’est que… Je veux tellement te connaître, je veux tellement que tu m’apprécies que je ne sais plus quoi dire en ta présence. Je n’oses pas ouvrir la bouche de peur que ce qui en sorte te fasse fuir. Je sais que c’est beaucoup ce que je te dis Liam. Mais je veux te connaître. Je veux que tu me parles de tes soeurs avec qui tu déjeunes et pour qui tu fais un effort de t’habiller proprement. Je veux que tu me fasses écouter cette musique qui te fais danser en ramassant les feuilles. Et j’ai si peur que tout ce que je viens de te dire soit justement ce qui te fasses fuir mais, je pense que je dois te dire la vérité. Tu as le droit de savoir ce que je penses de toi, pour vrai. Je n'ai _absolument_ rien contre toi, Liam Payne.”

Liam semblait tout sauf effrayé, son sourire si grand sur son visage que Zayn ne voyait plus ses yeux. Il embrassa Zayn tendrement avant de déposer sa tête contre son torse, son oreille reposant sur les lèvres tatoué tout au centre.

“J’ai lu tes livres, même si je ne lis jamais. Je jette toujours un coup d’oeil à ta fenêtre quand j’arrive parce que je sais que c’est là que tu y travailles. J’ai posé tellement de questions sur toi à Niall que j’avais peur qu’il finisse par t’en parler.”

C’était au tour de Zayn de sourire jusqu’à ce que ses joues soient douloureuses. Mais il y avait un problème qu'ils ne pouvaient définitivement plus ignorer.

“Liam. Loin de moi l’idée de te lâcher mais. Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler le plombier maintenant? Parce que j’ai soudainement vraiment besoin d’une douche.”

Il sentit Liam rire contre lui et il releva la tête, l’embrassa encore et Zayn ne pu s’empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres parce que s’il ne voulait jamais cesser de l’embrasser, le sentiment semblait être réciproque.

Liam glissa un bras sous ses fesses et l’autre autour de sa taille et se leva du divan, Zayn toujours accroché à lui et marcha jusqu’à la salle de bain. Il déposa ce dernier sur le comptoir et même si l’eau ne fonctionnait plus, la serviette dont Zayn s’était servi pour se sécher les cheveux était encore humide et Liam l’attrapa avant de les nettoyer tous les deux du mieux qu’il le pouvait.

Ils s’embrassèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain avant de finalement retourner au salon, où ils se rhabillèrent chacun de leur côté.

Liam appela alors le plombier, puis son père pour lui dire que le problème était hors de son contrôle et qu’il venait d'appeler un spécialiste. Lorsqu’il mentionna qu’il allait rester avec Zayn en attendant le plombier, il n’entendit pas ce que le père de Liam lui dit mais ce dernier rougit soudainement en disant à son père qu’il allait le rappeler plus tard.

Puis, il marcha vers Zayn et le prit dans ses bras une fois de plus et ils s’allongèrent tous les deux sur le sofa en attendant l’arrivée du plombier.

\--

Lorsque Zayn sortit de sa chambre, il crispa les orteils sur le plancher froid et s’enroula encore plus dans le chandail de laine qu’il avait attrapé avant de sortir de sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, le chandail n’était pas à Harry non, mais bien à Liam.

Zayn avait apprit que les câlins de Liam étaient encore meilleurs que ceux de Harry, au grand désespoir de son ami. Il fredonnait doucement et lorsqu’il atteint la cuisine, Liam y était déjà, lui préparant son café et son petit déjeuné.

Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis l’incident de la douche et Liam n’était retourné chez lui que pour quelques jours, principalement pour y chercher des vêtements de rechange parce que ceux de Zayn étaient un tout petit peu trop petit pour lui.

Niall était aux anges, Harry adorait déjà Liam et Louis, son agent, n’avait pas à se plaindre parce que Zayn n’avait jamais aussi bien écrit. 

Lorsqu’il regarda par ses immenses fenêtres, son café à la main, pour une fois il ne le faisait pas pour espionner Liam non, parce qu’il était enfin dans ses bras. Zayn savait qu’il était lentement mais surement en train de tomber amoureux de Liam. Mais comment pouvait-il s’en empêcher? Liam était encore plus parfait que ce qu’il s’était imaginé. Il n’avait pas peur pourtant, parce qu’il savait que Liam était la pour le rattraper.  Alors il tombait, comme le font les feuilles d’automnes.


End file.
